


dry your eyes, it's not so bad.

by GeraldFlamingo



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib Membrane (mentioned), Dib and Gaz are Siblings (Invader Zim), F/F, Lesbian Gaz (Invader Zim), Mimi (Invader Zim) - Freeform, Older Gaz (Invader Zim), Tak (Invader Zim) - Freeform, Tak/Gaz-centric (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeraldFlamingo/pseuds/GeraldFlamingo
Summary: Wow! I haven't written an Invader Zim fic before,.,., I had wanted to, but I never did until now! I decided to write a TaGr fic because I had asked my friend Izzy for ideas and she gave the idea of Tak losing Mimi and Tak not wanting to admit she was attached to Mimi as a sort of companion.
Relationships: Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	dry your eyes, it's not so bad.

“Gaz?” A small voice asked softly, “I- I would appreciate your assistance.” Tak’s voice cracked at the request, drawing Gaz’s attention to the irken.

“What’s up?” Gaz asked casually, figuring that was the best tone to take despite the hidden panic in Tak’s voice.

“I can’t find Mimi, my assigned SIR unit since I came back, and I had hoped-” She took a deep breath to regain her composure. “I had figured, since your filthy sibling was in possession of my ship, maybe he had Mimi as well?” 

Gaz tried to look into Tak’s expression, she was noticing mainly fear, which she couldn’t comprehend, she and Tak had been dating for a few months, she wasn’t ever really scared to ask her anything. This must have been really important to her.

“Mimi?” Gaz inquired, “That was your little cat right?”

“Yes!” Her eyes lit up, but then she immediately suppressed her elation. “I mean, do you know anything about that?”

“Hmmmm,” Gaz thought for a minute. “Now out of disguise didn’t they look similar to GIR? Except they were red, and they seemed to be modified?” Gaz added.

“Yes!” Tak beamed with pride, Gaz having noticed her alterations to her robot, “I did those myself you know!” Tak grinned, her rosy zipper teeth visible in her cheerful visage.

“Actually, I think Dib might know something about that hang on a minute,” Gaz stood up, making Tak’s short stature more noticeable, as she barely went up to Gaz’s chest. “Hang on, I'll go ask him for ya.” She said, tapping where Tak’s nose would have been.

Tak anxiously awaited her partner’s return, Gaz had a reaction that would imply that Mimi’s fate wasn’t just having been destroyed. That being said, why did she care so much? Mimi was just an AI programmed into a shell, and her unit, being one of the older defective units before she modified it, couldn’t even speak until right before she had gotten to Earth, and since she had been the only provider available Mimi sounded just like her, heh, she’s rather close to someone else now, maybe it’s time to change voice providers. Yet, despite all of this, Tak still missed her metallic companion. Had her time on Earth made her too soft?

Tak was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door being nudged open. Gaz was carrying a large box with the text ‘Toreba Crane Game’ with a visual of a cat on it. Gaz set the box onto her bed, where Tak was sitting with her legs crossed. 

“Okay, I didn’t expect Dib to actually still have it- actually, I probably should have figured.” Gaz stated, “It’s not like him to scrap alien technology I guess.” Gaz said with a chuckle, “Now, he did warn me that when he tried to test on it, it was acting erratic and soon ceased functioning.” 

“He TESTED on them?” Tak asked with clear concern and panic in her voice. Tak tore off the lycra gloves Gaz had made her to rip at the dusted tape on the box.

“I mean, to be fair he was a twelve-year-old kid back then, a kid with a heightened knowledge of robotics and science as well as a special interest in the paranormal, Mimi was like a dream for him.” Gaz tried to reason, knowing her brother wasn’t exactly in the wrong, but she couldn’t help feeling bad for her girlfriend. 

Gaz watched as Tak pulled Mimi out of the box they were stored in for years and inspected them all over, checking for any damage Dib could have caused to their mechanics. 

“I assume that Mimi was acting strange as Dib had noted because Mimi had never been separated from me before, and their programming wasn’t exactly accustomed to being alone with someone strange, and I assume it did a force shutdown.” Tak reasoned, mostly to herself, “No external damage, but I can see evidence of his… tinkering.” Tak said as her violet eyes narrowed with frustration. “It will take weeks to fix.” Tak looked down onto the bed with sorrow, with the broken robot next to her. Gaz sat down next to Tak and placed her arm around Tak’s shoulders.

“It’s not like it’s something you can’t do, is it?” Gaz asked softly, “Tak, I could try to help, hell I could even try to get my dad to help-” Gaz was cut off by Tak waving her hand.

“I-it’s not that,” Tak said softly. “It’s like this. Irken soldiers aren’t supposed to get needlessly attached to people or machines, as it could come back to haunt them, I’m not a soldier anymore, and I’m already breaking one of those guidelines.” Tak laughed bitterly, “But, the want, the need to be a good soldier is still there, eating away at me, making me not want to admit the horrible, sentimental feelings I have towards this android.” She looked down at Mimi, “I’m no stranger to breaking invader code, but there’s still the nagging feeling in my pak to want to make my tallests proud of me.” She said, fidgeting with her sweater sleeve, “Every time I kiss you my pak forces me to think about how illegal what I’m doing is, and it’s hard to just ignore it all the time.” Tak looked up at Gaz with adoration filling her large amethyst eyes, “Gaz, despite what my pak says, I’m glad I failed my mission to destroy Earth, if I had succeeded, I would have killed you.” Tak said, her eyes beginning to well with tears, but then softening as Gaz’s amber eyes met her gaze, “I love you.”

“I love you too Tak,” Gaz leaned down, and raised Tak’s chin with her hand. Gaz cupped Tak’s cheek as she leaned into Gaz’s hand. Gaz knelt down and softly pressed her lips onto Tak’s green skin.

“We can fix Mimi together,” Gaz said gently squeezing Tak’s hand, pressing another chaste kiss on Tak’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I haven't written an Invader Zim fic before,.,., I had wanted to, but I never did until now! I decided to write a TaGr fic because I had asked my friend Izzy for ideas and she gave the idea of Tak losing Mimi and Tak not wanting to admit she was attached to Mimi as a sort of companion.


End file.
